Badman Thinks of Something New!
"Badman Thinks of Something New!" is a bonus feature for "Poopy Butt's Revenge!" and a 2019 MarioFan2009 story. Badman decides to read a book to help him destroy the world with Buckaroo to kill or kidnap Sunny Funny as his first victim. Script Badman Thinks Of Something New! NOTICE: This story may have swearing and violence. It starts off with Badman reading a book that is titled: "Book for villains". Badman: Egad! What a book! It is very interesting! Nancy: What are you reading? Badman: I have new plans for all of you guys! Buckaroo: For us? DBT Guy: Ok, what is it? Badman: We will try destroying the world in our own ways! The Buckaroo will be our man! Buckaroo: Wait a minute? WHAT?! Badman: You heard me correctly! Badman Jr: Oh boy! What are we gonna do. Badman: We will find some Citizens, and then we will kidnap or kill them in my way! Anyways, get ready. We are going outside! It cuts to them in a huge bush. Badman: We must know every tree in the forest. They all bumps into a huge tree and the bush falls apart. Badman: That's one of them now! They all hide behind the tree. They then see their first victim: Sunny Funny. Nancy: What do we do? Badman: Buckaroo, now's your chance! Buckaroo: But I-- Badman: GO!! (Kicks the Buckaroo into Sunny Funny) Sunny Funny and the Buckaroo both get into sandy soil. Sunny Funny: Hey! Watch where you are going! Are you trying to get us killed! Buckaroo: Uhhhhhhh... The Buckaroo puts his head up and is covered with soil. Sunny Funny: Ew! Clean your face up! (Gives him a paper towel) Buckaroo then wipes his face off and Sunny Funny is surprised to see him. Sunny Funny: (Gasp) YOU!! Buckaroo: Now wait a m--- Sunny Funny: HELP!! Buckaroo: SHHHHHHHHHH! Be quiet you idiot!! (Looks back at the tree and the Badman makes a "ok" with his fingers) Look now! I am not that evil. Sunny Funny: Yes you are! MarioFan2009 told me about you! Leave me alone! Buckaroo: Look, if you don't want me to explain, FINE! I guess I won't explain! Sunny Funny: Explain what? Your horrendous acts towards people? I know you have been working for! Buckaroo: Who?! Sunny Funny: "The 5 Guys"! Buckaroo: THEY ARE DECEASED!! Sunny Funny: Wait, then who do you work for? Buckaroo: NO ONE! Sunny Funny: I don't believe you... Buckaroo: And how is that?! Sunny Funny: Why are you being very unruly towards me? Buckaroo: Because you won't listen! Sunny Funny: So what? I don't have to listen. (Walks away with her head in moody way) Buckaroo: UGGGGH! Mother fucker!! Buckaroo goes back to the gang. Badman Jr: How it go? Buckaroo: TERRIBLE!! We need to find a way to get her!! Badman: I got some plans in my book! Buckaroo: Really? Badman: Yes! Now where is that chapter? (Finds it) Here it is! The Buckaroo is seen planting flowers and Sunny Funny's house and rings the doorbell and hides. Badman Narrating: Number 1: If you find a girl victim, you need to get her trust. This may be done with flowers or something female's may love! Sunny Funny goes to answer the door to find flowers. Sunny Funny: For me?! Woah! Somebody must be interested in me! She takes the flowers inside. Sunny Funny: I just love me some flowers! Buckaroo is seen in his hiding spot (In this case a flower pot) waiting for the chaos to happen. Sunny Funny: I guess I will put them in here. (She puts the flowers in a flower pot) Buckaroo: Oh fucking--- (The flowers then explode) Buckaroo's face is grey from the explosion. Sunny Funny: What is going down there? Buckaroo: FUCK!! (He gets out of the pot and runs away) Sunny Funny: Oh dear lord! My pot! It's been destroyed! I guess I will have to buy a new one... Later outside... Badman is seen slapping Buckaroo. Badman: YOU FUCKING IDIOT!! YOU LET HER GET AWAY!! Buckaroo: It was not my fault! She put the flowers in my hiding spot! Badman: Ugh! At least we have more plans! Badman Narrating: Number 2: A female can sometimes be curious enough to see what is going on. It is best you leave a unfamiliar object around in the distance. Buckaroo is seen patching up a box with punching gloves with springs attached to them. He closes the box and makes a very loud whistle noise. He then hides. Sunny Funny comes outside and sees the box with a sign saying: "A gift for anyone! Please open if you'd like!" Sunny Funny: Wow! A gift for me! I can't wait to see what is inside! She opens it up. Sunny Funny: Wow! These look very beautiful! Bless the person that decided to give it to me! Badman, Nancy, Buckaroo, DBT Guy and Badman Jr look with shocked faces. Sunny Funny: Guess I will take this package! Buckaroo: OH NO YOU DON'T!!! Sunny Funny: Hey! That is mine! Buckaroo: GIVE ME THAT YOU FLOWER BITCH!! Sunny Funny: LET GO YOU HORSE FACE!! The box suddenly patches open and Buckaroo gets punched in the face by the gloves. Sunny Funny: What the? Buckaroo then turns dumb. Buckaroo: EH! Pardon me! But uhhhhhh which way did they go?! Sunny Funny: What? Buckaroo then snaps out of it by shaking his head rapidly. Buckaroo: Why you dirty... Sunny Funny scared then runs fast away Buckaroo is left with a shocked face. Badman Narrating: Number 3: Women can be caring for children. In this case, disguise someone to be a baby and prepare yourself! Badman Jr is seen as a baby with some flower petals on his head. Buckaroo: Get ready mate. Badman Jr: I am. The Buckaroo then rings the doorbell. Badman Jr then starts to actingly cry like a baby. Sunny Funny opens the door. Sunny Funny sees the kid and reads the sign that says: "Please take care of my little child while I am gone shopping! Signed - Miss Flower". Sunny Funny: Awwww! He is adorable! Badman Jr makes a evil grin. Sunny Funny: Let's take you inside! She takes the kid inside. Sunny Funny: I just like children! Sadly I cannot reproduc--- WAIT A MINUTE! I am the only last flower person alive! How is this kid... HOW IS THE MOTH--- WHAT IS GOING ON?! I AM NOT THE LAST FLOWER PERSON ALIVE?! THERE IS FLOWERS ALREADY ON EARTH?! (Looks at the baby) Badman Jr: Goo goo gah gah! Sunny Funny: Hmmmm... She is seen taking the kid outside. Sunny Funny: If I am the last flower alive then let's see if this is a flower! She bangs Badman Jr against a tree. Buckaroo sees this and is shocked. Buckaroo: What the fuck is that mother fucking flower girl doing?! Nancy: She reminds me of me... Badman slaps Nancy. Nancy: OUCH!! Badman Jr: (Cries). Sunny Funny: Oh dear. I guess I am not the last flower person alive. Buckaroo: THE LAST FLOWER PERSON ALIVE?! Buckaroo then glares at Badman with anger and furiousness. Badman: Uhhhhhhhh... hehe... Buckaroo then runs fast speed to Sunny Funny. Badman: Woah! What on earth are you doing?! Buckaroo: EXPOSING A COMPLETE FUCKING IDIOT WHO DOES NOT KNOW ABOUT FLOWER BITCHES!! He then goes right in front of Sunny Funny. Sunny Funny: What the?! Buckaroo: LOOK STUPID!! I WORK FOR THAT PIECE OF TUXEDO SHIT AND HIS SMALL GANG!! AND THIS, (Pulls out Badman Jr and pulls of the flower petals off of his head) IS A SCHEME OF HIS. HE WANTS ME TO KILL YOU!! (Pulls out a gun and shoots rapidly in mid air) KILL YOU!!! KIDNAP YOU!! DESTROY YOU TO BITS!!! BADMAN IS A EVIL PERSON!! (Throws Badman Jr on the ground with anger) HE HAS BEEN FIGHTING WITH MARIO. HE IS A FRIEND OF NANCY, DBT GUY, THIS PIECE OF SHIT OVER HERE AND ME!!! I AM THROUGH WITH THIS!! I DO NOT WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!! I AM DONE!!! Sunny Funny: Wh--- Buckaroo: DONE!!! I AM THROUGH BEING A VILLAIN!!! I WANNA BE GOOD!! (Starts to cry) I WANNA DO SOMETHING GOOD AHHHHHH!!! (Walks away crying very loudly in heavy depression) Sunny Funny then sees Badman Jr on the ground and DBT Guy, Nancy and Badman looking back at her. Badman: Oh fuck. DBT Guy: I think we might be screwed. Sunny Funny is seen folding up her sleeves and goes toward the three. Sunny Funny: So, you are the guys who sent that horse-looking man. TO KILL ME?! THAT IS WHAT I HEARD!! DBT Guy: Well you see... (smiles) Sunny Funny: I HEARD EVERY QUOTE OF HIS!!! YOU WANT TO KILL ME!! Badman: Hehehehehe... oh fuck... The screen then cuts to black. It shows the Buckaroo over the edge of a cliff with his hands on his face very upset. Buckaroo: Those 5 Guys. They thought me to become a villain... but now, I am nothing. I have no one to properly guide me... I am just a lonely old humanoid with nothing. I have lost everything... (Sobs) He is seen about to jump off the cliff. Buckaroo: Guess I will have to end it all... goodbye cruel world!! ???: STOP! Buckaroo: What? Buckaroo looks back at him and he sees Sunny Funny! Sunny Funny: Hey. Buckaroo: Su--- Well. Look who came... SCRAM STUPID! I know you don't care! Leave! Sunny Funny: Look, I am sorry. I heard everything what you just said right in front of me... you... Buckaroo: What? Sunny Funny: You are very troubled... Badman forced you into doing it. Buckaroo: Doing what? Sunny Funny: (Sigh) Killing me. Buckaroo: Yeah he did. And now I know you are mad at me and will hate me forever. NOW SCRAM BUZZARD! Sunny Funny: Look. I feel bad for you. Now that I know Badman was making you trying to kidnap or kill me. Buckaroo: Yeah and? Sunny Funny: You are tired of being a ruthless villain. Buckaroo: Yeah yeah I am! Nobody is properly guiding me! I wanna end it now! Sunny Funny: Suicide is not the answer. You can always change. Buckaroo: Wait, what? Sunny Funny: Yes. I am sorry for your loss of those 5 guys but they were not good people. They wanted you to commit terrorism, kidnap, kill and rob people. That is not who you are. I know you are a hero deep inside... Buckaroo: (Sigh) I never was a hero... Sunny Funny: How about we discuss about you and how you got together with the 5 guys. Buckaroo: They told me to bomb a road and rob a bank. They then started to plan a shooting up at a nightclub and wiki users stopped us... Sunny Funny: They did the right thing. Maybe you can come and I will properly introduce you to my friends! Buckaroo: Really? Sunny Funny: Yes! Buckaroo: Ok then I guess... It cuts to the hospital. Badman: Well, that was a huge failure... Nancy: This is all your fault!! DBT Guy: I have a broken leg because of that flower human! Nancy: Don't sweat it! Badman Jr is seen walking through the hospital with a lollipop in his hand. Badman: WHAT THE HECK?! Where did you get that?! Badman Jr: Sunny decided to give it to me. I said I am sorry for what I have done. I don't think I want to be a villain... Badman Jr is seen walking away. Badman: Egad!! What a fucking book!! FAAAAAAAH!!! It irises out on him. THE END Trivia * Buckaroo is now a hero rather than a villain because of this episode. Category:From 2019 Category:Badman Episodes Category:DBT Guy Episodes Category:Badman Junior Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:SML Shorts Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:The Five Guys Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Nancy Episodes